1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in security locking systems, and more particularly, to a security locking system which utilizes a unique key-lock combination and which does not require a tumbler action lock.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been an increased incidence in automotive vehicle theft and also in the theft of components from automotive vehicles. Due to the substantial cost of vehicle wheels and vehicle wheel covers, these components have been the subject matter of a high rate of theft incidence. The average thief can jack-up a vehicle and within a matter of minutes, remove all four wheels from a vehicle. In order to protect against this type of theft problem, many vehicle owners have resorted to security locking devices for the wheel lug nuts and wheel bolts.
There are essentially two types of security wheel locking devices which are commercially available. The first of these security wheel lug nut locking devices resides in the use of a conventional locking mechanism which engages the wheel lug nut or bolt in some operative action to preclude removal of the lug nut or bolt when the lock is in the locked state. This locking device utilizes a conventional tumbler action lock. Thus, the locking device is provided with a conventional key slot receiving a conventional key which causes movement of the tumblers in a conventional locking fashion to open or close the lock.
The second type of security wheel lug locking system which is employed relies upon the use of a lug nut which is threaded onto the vehicle wheel bolt-shaft or stud or otherwise a bolt which is threaded into an internally threaded hole in the wheel. In either case the bolt or nut serves as a retainer member which has an outer end with an unusual or irregular shape or with an interior bore having an unusual or irregular shape designed to receive a special lug nut removal tool. In this case, only a party having the special lug nut wrench can remove the lug nut. Thus, the user of this type of lug nut locking device is required to carry a special wrench, or otherwise, an adaptor for a conventional wrench and which adaptor will fit the particular lug nut locking devices.
Each of the prior art locking devices have somewhat limited effectiveness for several reasons in addition to those mentioned above. These prior art locking devices, by virtue of their design, are elongate in construction. Because they use conventional locking mechanisms these prior art devices must be elongate to enable a tumbler locking action. Since they extend radially with respect to the rim of the wheel their dimension and weight creates an unbalanced force on the wheel.
The conventional tumbler operated locking mechanisms are also complex in construction and have a substantial amount of weight. It would be desirable to provide a locking mechanism which is light in weight and simple in construction which would also reduce the cost of manufacture. In addition, there are many applications where space is at a premium. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a locking device which can operate within a small amount of space.
The conventional tumbler locks also have limited effectiveness since they easily become fouled by dirt or other foreign matter. Due to the proximity of the wheel to the road surface, foreign matter quickly accumulates within the actual locking mechanism, thus interfering with the proper operation of the locking mechanism. After a period of time, due to the accumulation of foreign matter, such as road surface dirt, the tumbler lock is rendered unusable. Inasmuch as only one key is used for all of the lug nut locking devices, if one of the locking devices should become inoperative, it is necessary for the user to replace all of the lug nut locking devices on the vehicle. When considering the fact that each vehicle wheel may have up to five or more individual lug nut locks, this can become an expensive undertaking.